galacticimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith 'Typhoon' Syphon
Wraith 'Typhoon' Syphon was a Grand Admiral in the Galactic Imerpium's Imperial Navy serving directly under Supreme Commander Patton as his Second in Command. Once just a mandalorian boy who was kidnapped and soon joined the Imperial Military to become one of the greatest officers. Biography Wraith was born the second of three siblings, all were boys. Not much is known about Wraith and his life when he was young. He was born on the planet Mandalore in the Mandalore sector of the Outer Rim Territories. He grew up the normal life of a mandalorian boy and spent many days training in hand to hand combat and other weapon use. By the age of 10 his village was attacked by Sith Marauders and was kidnapped. Both of his parents were killed during the kidnapping and it is not known what happend to his 2 brothers. After being kidnapped he learned the ways of the force by his kidnappers and studied the use of a lightsaber. After 4 years in captivity he ruthlessly slaughtered his kidnappers and used there ship to fly to the jewel of the Republic, or the newly formed Galactic Empire, the planet Coruscant. Once there he enlisted into the Imperial Navy. During the many medical tests of enlistment into the Imperial Military, they discovered that Typhoon had an increased number of midi-chlorians making him force-sensitive. After they discovered this they forced him into the Stormtrooper Corps to serve as an Elite Imperial Storm Commando. After proving quite usful as a Commando he was used in an experiment to where his body will not age over the age on which he was experimented. making him remain physically at the age of 20. Over time Typhoon gained rank and soon became an advisor for Commando missions. He spent little time doing this as he soon transfered to serve in the Imperial Navy. After waiting paciently for a few months he was finally transfered to the Navy. He entered as a Captain of a small Victory-Class Cruiser. Once the Galactic Civil War was finished Typhoon found himself as a Vice-Admiral in the Imperial Remnant where he remained throughout the Vong War, Swarm War, ect. until the dawn of the Galactic Imperium. After Supreme Commander Patton became Commander of the Galactic Imperium, Typhoon raised from a miere Admiral to personally serve under Patton as his Grand Admiral and 2nd in Command where he remains today. Personality and traits Wraith is an adventurous being who loves exploring the unknown. He is strict with his command and will not tolerate procrastination. Typhoon has emense leadership skills and is beyond dedicated and loyal to anything he beleives in. Family Not much is known about Wraiths family other than both his parents were killed during his kidnapping and the location of his 2 brothers is unknown. Wraith has made it his lifetime goal to locate his brothers if they are still alive. Military Experience and Wars To be continued... Appearances *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Order is Restored Once Again *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Grand Imperial Wedding *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: War on Kashyyyk *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Stolingard *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Korriban *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: All the King's men *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Point of No Return *Star Wars: The Hegemony of Species category:Imperial Officer